There have heretofore been a number of problems associated with the rejoining of severed tendons, particularly in the case of smaller tendons such as those found in the hand. It has been necessary to grasp each of the severed ends of the tendon with forceps or hand held needles and to then hold the two ends together while suturing is accomplished. This method of proceeding includes a number of inherent disadvantages.
First, the working area in making such a repair is small, and this applies both in respect of the area of the severed tendon itself and of the operating theatre surrounding the patient. The current method of holding the tendon ends together with two forceps or hand held needles requires an additional assistant in the operating theatre and an additional pair of hands in the immediate vicinity of the tendon wound.
Second, increased handling of the tendon ends with the forceps can result in damage to the tendon and additional scar formation. The latter can adversely affect the gliding of the tendon after healing is completed.
Third, the manner of bringing the tendon ends together with forceps or hand held needles generally results in less than ideal positioning and thus leads to tension on the suture.
The present invention arose in an attempt to eliminate or reduce these disadvantages.